The Mechanic and the Alchemist
by strandedthought
Summary: A series of EdWin oneshots. 6: Hold You Close - Sometimes anniversaries suck, the rest of the time they're not bad. Both set post-series manga/brotherhood. 7: Just a Bit of Practice: Al would take any chance to practice rentanjutsu he could get.
1. The Thief in Central

I don't own FMA

**:)-------(:**

A woman observing the bustling activity of Central from the rooftops quickly pulled back away from the detection of passers-by below her. She would have recognized those two anywhere. His voice rising up to her had been what originally caught her ears. He was still as loud as ever, but his voice wasn't the crackling voice of a maturing teenager anymore, it was deeper and steady. His voice carried up to her again.

"Winry, watch where you're going," he growled.

"I'm not the one who stopped for no reason," a female voice snapped back.

This gained her interest, and she was about to peer back over the edge of the roof when the familiar voice came again, softer this time, "I thought I saw something up there."

"Yeah, the sky, clouds, probably just a bird you idiot," the girl teased.

"C'mon Brother, let's just go to HQ and then check into the hotel for the night," a gentler voice joined into the conversation.

When nothing more was said the woman quickly looked back down to the streets, the red coat and armor was hard to lose in the crowd. With all the stealth she possessed she followed the trio, curious about the girl with them.

Ed was constantly looking up at the rooftops for another sign of the mask he had thought he'd seen, but now he doubted his eyes. It could have been a cat or a bird for all he knew. It was only his tired, overactive imagination at work. That was the reason he didn't respond to Roy's comment on his height, and why he wasn't going to walk around Central with Al and Winry to make sure she didn't spend all of his money on something she would throw at him. No, after eating he'd gone straight back to the room he and Alphonse would share. He would have collapsed on the bed, but someone was already there, someone he had seen before, someone who had been watching him from the rooftops.

"Hello Edward Elric," the female in a black suit purred.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, distancing himself by sitting on the bed across the room.

"Oh, you didn't want to see me again?" she pouted.

"Shouldn't you go back to your sinking city and save it?" he asked, looking away from her to the lamp on the bedside table.

"It's practically underwater now, there's nothing else I can do for it," she explained.

"I never thought you'd be one to give up."

"I haven't given up, I just changed locations. I'll get people interested in my town. You'll see, soon enough people will be talking about it, and it will be rebuilt to it's former glory. Someone will find the solution to our problem."

"Putting faith in others isn't exactly the best way to accomplish your goals," he reminded her.

"It's worked so far. Not even you could resist the temptation to stop me. It's my faith in the masses enjoying a good mystery that kept the Aquroya thriving till the end. Don't try to refute it, you know as well as I that there are some things you can put stock in. Like that lovely friend of yours. If she were to show up right now and open that door she would not be very happy with you, would she?"

"Don't bring Winry into this," Ed hissed.

"But it's true isn't it? She doesn't even know about me, does she? The look on your face says it all. Oh, Edward, don't get grumpy with me. I'm not trying to use my feminine wiles against you this time. I just dropped by to say hi. To tell you that you weren't delusional. It was me you saw on the rooftops. Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts now," she said getting off the bed. She ruffled his hair as she passed by him to get to the window. She wasn't the type to use the door if she didn't want to.

"Don't cause trouble here, Psiren. I won't be the same as I was back in Aquroya," he called to her.

"I don't go around calling you Fullmetal, you can call me Clara," she replied as she disappeared out the window.

"I'd rather not," he said, knowing full well that she hadn't heard him.

It didn't take long before the door to his room was flung open with Al and Winry rushing in.

"Who was that?" Winry asked, running over to the still dazed Ed to make sure he was okay.

"Brother, was that Psiren?" Al asked, sitting on the bed the woman had been lying on minutes before. "We saw someone leaving the window from the street."

Ed was half tempted to laugh. She was right, there were some people he could rely on. "Yeah, Aquroya is underwater now," he told his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Winry asked. Ed and Al shared a brief glance between each other before Ed started to tell her about their adventure in the city of water. Al didn't interrupt or correct him when he left out little details, but listened contently as Winry heard one part of their journey.

**:)-------(:**

**A.N.-**Well, this is the start of my EdWin collection. I usually don't write anime verse, but a poll got me thinking about Ed and Psiren, and I couldn't resist putting the two in a room together. The theme is temptation, but I wasn't able to really make it the center of this piece. I hope you've enjoyed it.


	2. Ghost Limbs

I don't own FMA

Wow, another anime!verse, set Post Movie

**Theme: Ghost  
**

Sometimes, when someone had lost a limb in an accident a phenomenon occurred that was referred to as ghost limbs. It was when the amputee felt their missing limb, as if it was still there functioning, and more than often it came with pain—the pain of remembrance. Lying in bed with her nose buried in the familiar coat she couldn't help thinking of the time _he'd _complained about it. She pulled it away from her face, and eased her eyelids down over her puffy eyes.

_Winry was still in her overlarge night shirt and shorts when stumbled down the staircase to let Den out the front door in response to his whining and scratching. _

"_Hold your horses," she muttered as she fumbled with the lock in her half-asleep state. Den dashed out of the door as soon as it was opened wide enough, yanking it from her hands. _

_She closed her eyes and slumped against the door frame while she waited for Den to return._

_When Den barked, Winry cracked open one eye and found the dog streaking down the road. _

"_Den!" she called, but the dog didn't stop. "Stupid dog," she grumbled, taking her first steps outside, the cold of the cement porch drawing her further away from sleep. _

_The moon was low in the sky, and pre-dawn light gave everything a dusky hue. When she'd walked far enough, she saw Den running towards something red flapping in the wind, and she picked up her pace, until her hair was fluttering behind her in the wind she created. _

_The closer she got, the smaller the red blur got, and the further her heart sank. The only way it was him, was if he'd collapsed. _

_Den was sniffing at it and whining when she finally reached him. "He's gone for good, girl," Winry whispered, patting Den's head with one hand in comfort as she yanked at the red fabric under the dog's paw with the other. _

_She didn't dare take a closer look at it until she got back to the yellow house, and with the bundle of red in her arms she led Den back. _

_She went straight back to her room and unfolded the cloth, only to find it was a worn out cloak, with frays and holes scattered here and there. She closed her eyes as she turned it around to the backside, half of her hoped it wasn't HIS__—__wasn't another reminder of what used to be. The other half wished it was—whished for something concrete to keep HIM in her world. _

_When she opened her eyes her wish was granted, and part of her had known from the moment she'd picked it up that it was, because Den wouldn't have run to it if it hadn't been._

She curled into herself, and eventually fell asleep clutching the swathes of red, wondering if the pain this article of clothing caused her was anything at all similar to the pain of ghost limbs her customers complained about.

**A.N.- **First of all, thanks to WindxAlchemist for the beta. I hope you enjoyed this, I don't know where it came from. Thanks for reading!

Thanks for reviewing: Beifa, ehxhfdl14, Should be Sleeping, Animeluvr8, Yun Min, Legendary Chimera, MegaSliferSlacker7, ElricKeyBlade, Cerulean San, Kuroxdoragon.


	3. Vanity

I don't own FMA

**Theme: Choke**

She'd never thought of Ed as a normal teenager, not once, until now, and being able to finally put him into that category, even if only for one single reason, made her happier than anything metal ever could.

It happened during a train ride.

* * *

With Ed asleep, and Al wondering the train at night, she didn't know what to do, but she couldn't get to sleep, and she if she didn't know Ed, she'd have assumed he was dead with the way he didn't even stir at the jerky movements of the locomotive maneuvering on the tracks.

Not only was the train uncomfortable, but it was getting warm. It was half boredom and half annoyance that led her to give her hair the same style as Ed's. That way it wouldn't create an uncomfortable bump when she rested her head against the back of the seat, nor would it swing back and forth across her neck with the motion of the train. That in itself, made the train ride a bit more endurable than before, and not long after Al rejoined her, she was able to catch a fragment of sleep.

Upon waking, she found Ed was still asleep, but Al mentioned their station was fast approaching.

* * *

Ed opened his eyes to the all to familiar surroundings of a train, but as his gaze traveled across his companions they locked on Winry. There was something strange about her, and he blinked, wondering if he was still asleep.

"What?" Winry finally asked after a few minutes of his peculiar behavior.

"Nothing," he answered as he scratched the side of his head. When he brought his hand away from his head, a rather large chunk of hair pulled out of the braid he wore it in, and he grumbled to himself.

* * *

Winry frowned at Ed's words, ones she was sure were a swear of some sort, and ran her hands through her hair. She'd forgotten about the side effect of sleeping on a braid – wavy hair. She was staring at the curly bits of her hair when a flash of light brought her attention to Ed, and this time he was the one to wonder at her behavior as she erupted into a fit of laughter that caused her to choke on air.

When she calmed herself down Ed was staring at her with a raised brow, half of his hair straight, the other half in waves of gold.

A set of blue eyes and a pair of yellow ones peered across the four foot space between them, one concerned, the other glassed over from giddiness.

"What?" Ed huffed when she started to laugh again.

"Your hair," she answered.

"Well yours looks weird, too," he barked as he put his hand together to straighten the second half of his hair.

Looking back on the situation, Winry knew that if she hadn't been so amused she would have thrown a wrench at him, but even his reply led her into hysterics.

His hair was braided again, by the time she had her breathing back to normal. "Al," she began, "I didn't know your brother cared about his hair so much."

"I don't," Ed growled.

"Yes you do," she argued. "Look, I can wait until we get off the train to fix mine, but you even went and used alchemy to fix yours. You're even worse than most girls," she accused.

"Am not!" he yelled.

Their argument ended with Ed storming out of their compartment to find out how much longer it would be until they reached their station.

"What are you smiling about?" Alphonse asked her once they were alone.

"Sometimes, it isn't so hard to remember we're still kids," she answered, stretching to give him a pat on the top of his helmet.

**A.N.- **Inspired by some fartart on livejournal by **sicarius66**. Doesn't take place during any particular time of the story, but could fit ether anime or manga verse, somehow. Thanks for reading!

Thanks for reviewing: Maggie's Revenge, KatsyKat, Took-Baggins, Legendary Chimera, Beifa, ehxhfdl14, Should be sleeping, animelvr8, Yun Min, MegaSliferSlacker7, and ElricKeyblade.


	4. Last Piece of Pie

Written for the prompts Cherry Red, and Greed

I don't own FMA

Set post-manga

**'-.-'-.-'**

Alphonse sighed as he took another bite of his apple pie. "Winry, this is really good," he complimented through a mouthful apple-cinnamon goodness.

"I'm glad you like it Al," she replied, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

"What, you mean no scolding him for talking with a mouthful of food?" Ed yelled, his frustration at not getting any pie doubled.

"No, Edward, unlike a certain someone, I'm sure he won't do it all the time, and if you were looking you would have seen he even covered his mouth when he spoke, so I wouldn't have to see anything gross," she pointed out.

"If you don't want to see something gross just don't look at someone's mouth when they're eating!" Ed ranted.

"When someone talks it's only polite to look at them. It's not like I'm purposely looking at your mouth when you talk, it's just on your face."

"Oh, I should just not talk then?"

"Not when you've got a mouthful of food!"

Al sat across the table from the two of them at a loss for words. The atmosphere in the room had changed from warm and hospitable to hostile in less time then it took for a bolt of lighting to strike. The fact that there faces were already cherry red certainly was a sign that he needed to leave them be. Without hesitation, or calling attention to himself he took his plate and snuck out of the room, glad that his real body was much stealthier than the one of tin he's been freed from.

He found Pinako in the other room, a pipe in her mouth and Den at her lap. "They're at it again, eh?"

Al nodded as he took a seat next to her. "I don't think he knows what to do now that everything is over," he explained.

Pinako laughed.

"What?"

"I'm sure he knows something he could do, he's just nervous, and that's why he's been arguing so much," she explained.

"What's that?" Al asked.

"You'll figure it out in time," she answered, and left Al on his own.

* * *

They were too close.

That was one thing that always unnerved her when they were arguing. For some reason, she and Ed always got closer to each other when they argued. So close to each other, that she could hardly look anywhere but his heated eyes.

"I'm just going to eat that last piece of pie!" Ed yelled.

Winry was about to retort when Pinako made a show of putting a plate in the sink, clinking the fort and plate together as loudly as she could.

"Oh, is that what you were arguing about?" Pinako asked, successfully holding back her amusement at the drastic change in Ed's expression.

"I told you it was hers," Winry laughed.

"I'm going for a walk," Ed shouted, roughly pushing away from the table to get up.

"You didn't have to yell, and don't forget your coat, it's cold out," Winry called as he stormed out the back door.

"Sometimes, he's just so, so, aughh!" Winry complained, throwing her arms in the air to vent her frustration.

"You shouldn't antagonize him," Pinako commented as she left Winry alone in the kitchen.

"I didn't, did I, Al?" Winry asked, only turning to look for the other Elric brother when he didn't answer. She let out a sigh of disbelief, and then made her way to the work station she kept in the basement.

* * *

"It's always the same, nag, nag, nag," Ed mumbled to himself as he walked along the path leading through the dark hills of Risembool.

"Stop the country from being decimated, and it's _don't talk with food in your mouth_," he complained, kicking a rock in the path.

It wasn't long before he was standing in front of his destination.

A chill ran down his spine while he looked back and forth from the two stones marking his parents' final resting place.

"Things were easier when I just wanted to punch you," he growled at the fresher of the two graves. "_Stay close to the ones you love_, those are some really corny last words," Ed grumbled through his teeth as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

* * *

The house was dark, all but for two rooms. The silence of the living room where Al sat reading was occasionally disturbed by the clangs of Winry working in her latest design in the room below.

"I don't remember it ever being this noisy," Al remarked.

"It usually isn't," Pinako commented. "You should get some sleep, your body isn't made to stay up all night. I'll go tell that noisemaker to call it a night."

"Thanks, but I should go make sure Brother hasn't done anything stupid," Al sighed, plucking his and Ed's coats from the hooks near the door as he left.

Over the past year, Al had found that the bond he shared with his brother hadn't changed much since his body had been restored. He could still predict his brother's reactions fairly well, maybe even better than before. That was how he knew exactly where to find Ed, and wasn't the least bit surprised to find him sitting in the branches of the tree on the bit of land their house had once occupied. Though, he was a bit surprised to find that Ed was not answering his calls.

When not even the word short got a reaction, Al knew it was safe to assume Ed had fallen asleep. He threw the jackets on the ground at the base of the tree and painstakingly searched for the foot and hand holds they'd made with alchemy before their mom passed away. Even with the training he was allowed to partake in everyday, his muscles still weren't used to all the activity after being in the gate so long, and by the time he reached his brother his hands were sore from the rough bark, and his breath came a little quicker than usual.

* * *

"It's late," Pinako announced as she studied the piece of automail her granddaughter was working on.

"I didn't notice," Winry shrugged, as she took the cue to start cleaning up.

"This is a fine piece, for Ed?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's being growing a lot since Al got his body back."

"So, you have noticed," Pinako said with a smirk.

"Of course, I have, he's my client," Winry defended.

"Why are you cheeks red?"

"I'm going to bed," Winry mumbled as she took the arm from the older woman, turned away, and put the last few stray pieces of metal and wire on the table back in place.

"Night," Pinako said through a chuckle, and made her way up the stairs.

As she was getting ready for bed, Winry spotted the dusty old lantern on her dresser, and thought of her childhood friends.

* * *

"Brother," Al said as he shook Ed's shoulder.

"What, I'm up," Ed groaned, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, you're up, alright," Al mumbled, waiting for Ed to remember where he was.

"Why'd you climb up here, you shouldn't over-exert yourself," Ed scolded as he came to his senses.

"Yeah, well, some idiot stormed off, and fell asleep in a tree, what else was I supposed to do," Al retorted.

"I would have been fine," Ed grumbled.

Al sighed and shook his head. "Well, you're awake now, let's just go back."

Ed nodded in return, and they made their way down the tree.

"We should rebuild it," Ed commented as he put his jacket on.

"No alchemy," Al suggested, and got a nod from his brother.

"Sorry 'bout earlier," Ed apologized sheepishly as they made their way back to the Rockbell house.

Al smiled as they approached the house with a light shining from the balcony of the second floor.

They were quiet when they entered the old house, avoiding squeaking floor boards like a couple of kids sneaking out during the night, to avoid waking Pinako and Winry.

Al was about to go into his room when he called to Ed, "Brother, you should go tell Winry we're home, so she can shut off the lantern."

Al didn't catch whatever it was Ed mumbled under his breath, but made his way into his room when he saw his brother head in the direction of Winry's room.

He didn't bother to knock on the closed bedroom door, but barged right in. "Win, you can turn off that lantern, we're back."

When he was greeted by silence, he looked around the empty room with a frown. "Winry?" he called as he made his way towards the door leading to the balcony.

"Where is she?" he asked himself as he turned off the lantern, and returned it to her room.

* * *

Sitting in the dark kitchen, Winry held the last piece of pie in front of her. She was glad they hadn't returned through the back door, because she was too tired to handle the way Ed would have reacted to her eating the pie Pinako supposedly had earlier.

She didn't know why, but this piece of pie in particular tasted better than any of her other cooking, and she relished each bite.

At least until she looked up from it to find Ed staring at her, the red of his face clear even through the dark.

"The last piece was for Granny, huh?" he asked.

Winry nodded as she swallowed the bit in her mouth, watching Ed get closer.

"Let me have the rest," he demanded as he rounded the table.

Winry shook her head and shoveled a huge piece of it into her mouth as she got up and moved away from him.

Ed nodded, a murderous glint in his eyes.

Winry took extra care to make sure he saw her putting the last piece into her mouth as she retreated…right into a wall.

"No where to go?" he whispered as he closed the distance between them.

Winry panicked, she couldn't swallow that last piece. His hands were on either side of her head, and she couldn't look away from his challenging glare.

Before she knew what was going on an extra tongue, his tongue, was in her mouth, stealing that last piece of pie.

"Ha," Ed barked, as he swallowed the pie, still unaware of the implications of his actions.

Winry took a shaky breath, her eyes now on his lips as he licked them. The plate and fork in her hands clattered to the ground as she pulled him back to her, and initiated a second kiss.

Just as he realized what was going on and relaxed the lights flipped on. They had an audience.

As she pulled away from Ed, she looked over his shoulder and found Al staring at them mouth agape and eyes wide. "Sorry, I just wanted a glass of water," he apologized as he left them alone.

"And I just wanted some damn apple pie!" Ed groaned, his face the color of the ripest summer cherries.

**'-.-'-.-'**

**A.N.: **'Tis been too long. I actually wrote this around October/NovemberThanks for reading.

Thanks for reviewing Fantasy Fan Girl, InfinityOnTheRun, ehxhfdl14, Kat B18, Legendary Chimera, Took-Baggins, Cerulean San, KatsyKat, Maggie's Revenge, Beifa, Should be Sleeping, Animeluvr8, Yun Min, MegaSliferSlacker7, ElricKeyBlade, Kuroxdoragon.


	5. Fixing A Leak

I don't own FMA. Set post-manga/brotherhood.

'-.-'-.-'

Ed was on the verge of throwing open Al's bedroom door, but just as he started to turn the doorknob his mind caught up with what he'd seen in the hall when he'd opened his bedroom door.

Hand still on the doorknob, he turned his head and found the source of the noise.

Winry sat perched atop a ladder, a piece of blue tarp dangling from the ceiling just above her head.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as he stepped away from Al's bedroom door.

"What does it look like, genius?" she asked around the nails held between her lips as she drove a nail into a corner of the tarp—now it was only half dangling from the ceiling.

"Trying to wake up all of Resembool?" he mocked as he made his way over to her.

"Very funny," she hissed, rolling her eyes as she plucked one of the nails from her mouth and pinned up another section of the tarp.

"I'll finish it," Ed told her as he plucked up the sheet of plywood leaning against the ladder.

"I'm almost done," she insisted, driving the nail home with a bang.

"You're going to wake Al if you do it your way," Ed snapped as he danced out of her reach with the plywood.

"Well, sorry you've been so run down I didn't want to wake you," she grumbled, not bringing her pride as a mechanic into the situation. If he thought she was going to go running to him every time something needed fixing, he had another thing coming.

"Oh, and it didn't cross your mind that you'd wake us up with that?" he retorted, wincing as she pinned up the final corner of the tarp with a quick succession of blows.

Once she finished, she looked from the hammer to him, wondering exactly how much more damage it would do than her wrench.

"I'll do the rest," he said in an attempt to negotiate, the plywood held in front of him as a shield—he didn't like the way she was eyeing that hammer.

She folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Let's see you try from there."

"I've been meaning to get some rentanjutsu practice in," Ed said through a smirk.

"Yeah? I've heard you know so little about it you couldn't even fix a dent in the wall," she teased, a smirk just as cheeky as his lighting her face—they hadn't had a good argument in at least a week.

"Who are you calling so litt—"

His rant was cut short as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"And my bit of hammering was going to wake him up," Winry crowed triumphantly.

Al shot Winry a weary look, one Ed took advantage of. "I bet your hammering woke him up," he wagered, looking over at Al for agreement.

"I've been awake this whole ti—"

"See, it was you," Ed chimed.

"Maybe you should let him finish talking," Winry suggested.

"He's my brother, I know what he was going to say," Ed argued.

Another door opened along the hall.

May looked between Ed and Winry with a raised brow and then caught Al's eyes. He shrugged.

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper once she was at Al's side.

"Stay out of it beangirl," Ed hissed.

She glowered at him, but Al shook his head.

Just as Winry was about to lay into Ed about his manners, Al snatched the plywood out of Ed's hand.

Ed turned to his brother, puzzled.

"You two are driving me crazy. There's so much tension that I can't even sleep properly. You two just need to…to…to kiss, or get a room, or something," Al huffed, his cheeks going red at his second suggestion.

"Alphonse?" May whispered, putting a hand on his arm in question. She'd never seen him so worked up, and he'd had plenty to get worked up over with all the smothering she'd seen him put up with.

"I'm going for a walk, I'd like to be able to sleep when I get back," Al announced and made his way to the stairs.

May stood in the hall looking between Ed(gaping at his brother's retreating back) and Winry(sitting there on top of her ladder, stunned, a white-knuckled grip on her hammer).

"I'm going with him," she said, breaking the silence.

She caught up with Al on the porch where she greeted Pinako. Rain dripped off the eaves, and mist puffed up out of their mouths, Pinako's breath mingled with smoke.

"Good job up there, boy," Pinako congratulated, tipping her pipe to Al.

Al blushed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Well, someone had to say it."

"I think I'll be taking a walk of my own," Pinako said as she got to her feet. "You got your umbrella, boy?"

Al shook his head and made to go back inside.

A crash sounded from inside the yellow house.

"I wouldn't go in there," Pinako suggested. "It looks like the rain's letting up, just make sure to take shelter if it starts pouring," she ordered and left the pair standing on the porch.

'-.-'-.-'

**A.N.: **Written for the prompt "Fixing A Leak" for Fire and Ice 2009 livejournal with the prompt "Enough" kept in mind. Thanks for reading!

Thanks for reviewing: S J Smith, Kenkao7rocks5forever, CreativebitLazy, KatsyKat, Took-Baggins, Legendary Chimera, Automailjunkie44, LittleChemist, AliasAurora, Fantasy Fan Girl, InfinityOnTheRun, ehxhfdl14, Kat B18, Cerulean San, Maggie's Revenge, Beifa, Should be Sleeping, Animeluvr8, Yun Min, MegaSliferSlacker7, ElricKeyBlade, Kuroxdoragon.


	6. Hold You Close

I don't own FMA. Set post manga/brotherhood. Slight Spoilers if you're not up to date with either the English translations of the manga or subbed episodes of Brotherhood.

'-.-'-.-'

_Five years after the eclipse_

Al sat on the floor next to him.

Waiting, always waiting.

A scream slid through the cracks between the doorframe and the door.

Ed tensed.

Al glanced at the door nervously.

"It'll be okay."

Ed shrugged.

"Remember when Satera had her baby?" Al ventured, trying to pull his brother out of his shell of fear.

"Yeah," Ed answered in a weak, distant voice, his eyes still fixated on the wooden floorboards at his sock-covered feet.

"You were so sure of Winry," Al reminded him.

Ed nodded.

Al frowned. "Brother, she'll be fine."

Winry's pained cry filled the hall attempting to negate his reassuring words.

Ed's jaw tightened at the sound.

He'd heard that sound before.

Just about this time of the year, every year since the eclipse.

* * *

_One year after the eclipse_

His heart clenched as Winry sobbed. His throat closed up as his mouth went dry as he tried to say something, anything, to comfort her.

Despite all the pain he'd been through, he still didn't know what to say to someone who was grieving.

He squeezed her hand, but she pulled her hand out of his.

He kicked at the dirt and watched as Al engulfed her in a hug. He was crying, too.

Ed gave the tombstone a steely glare. She'd been healthy as a horse. If he hadn't seen pictures of her when she was younger he even would have had the gall just a few days ago to ask her if she was a philosopher's stone, too.

"See ya around, you old hag," he said to the tombstone, but his heart wasn't in the insult. It wasn't the same when she wasn't around to return it.

Al glared at him over Winry's shoulder and mouthed the word idiot at him.

He shook his head and left them in the company of the still lingering crowd.

It reminded him too much of when his mother had died. He couldn't stand there with the people gossiping about how tragic their life was, that this would happen just as everything had returned to some form of normalcy.

That night, Winry buried herself in the work Pinako had left behind.

When she walked around the house with that glazed over look in her eyes it took all of his willpower not to scream at her. To demand to know where the strong woman she'd turned into had run off to. To shout at her that this wasn't the end of the world—he'd been there when the world had almost ended and this was nothing like it.

Instead, he called Mustang and requested to be put back on the road doing odd assignments.

* * *

_Two years after the eclipse_

He stood in front of the yellow house, a suitcase in hand.

Den sat sunbathing on the porch.

He smiled as Den's tail wagged at the sight of him.

"At least you're happy to see me," he said and bent down to scratch her behind the ears.

"Who's there," a familiar voice called from inside the house.

He froze as he listened to footsteps grow closer to the door.

He could make out a vague shape through the black screen door.

"Ed?" she asked, her voice hesitant, as if she'd seen visions of him at the door before.

"Hey, Winry," he said as he straightened.

"Who's there, Win," Al called.

She opened the door for Ed to enter.

"Brother," Al called, smiling over Winry's shoulder as he approached.

Winry looked between the two with a sad smile, her heart breaking at the sight.

"You never had good timing," Al said as Ed entered the house.

Ed's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I'm leaving to Xing. I need to be at the station soon," he explained.

Winry looked down at her feet, trying to hide the tears that were building in her eyes.

Ed looked worriedly between her and Al.

"I'll go make some tea," Winry volunteered in a squeak.

"Al?" Ed asked, his eyes following her as she ducked into the kitchen in a hurry.

"I didn't mean to," Al said through a sigh as he looked past Ed.

"Mean to what?" Ed demanded. The house had an awkward tension, and he knew his arrival hadn't been the only cause of it.

"We should, uh, go outside," Al offered, running a nervous hand through his hair as he glanced at the kitchen door.

Over the sound of running water he could hear her crying. He frowned. Those didn't sound like happy tears. He looked back to where Al had been standing, but Al was already walking past him and out the door.

Al sat down on the bottom step of the porch staring at the dirt road like it'd transmute itself any moment.

Ed sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, Brother," Al started.

"What happened?" He asked, wanting to get to the point.

"I thought…" Al hesitated, his body tense, his voice sad and weary. "I thought I loved her," he admitted.

"What'd you do?" Ed growled, expecting the worst.

Al drew in a ragged breath and gulped. Afraid, for the first time in his life, to tell his brother the truth.

"I just wanted to make her happy, and she was," he began, wringing his hands.

"Until?" Ed asked, surely if he was leaving to Xing and Winry was crying it hadn't worked out. Part of him wanted to jump up and down dancing, glad Al hadn't been able to capture Winry's heart, but a shiver crept up his spine, repressing his rejoicing, snaking up to his mind and making him wonder what had broken them apart.

"May showed up. Did you know she liked me, Brother?" Al asked, still feeling like an idiot about never seeing it himself.

Ed shook his head. With the Xingese girl's delusional daydreaming he'd never taken her seriously unless she was fighting.

"She was passing through on her way to Central and stopped in Resembool. She offered me spot at the rentanjutsu temple, as a student. I didn't accept right away. I couldn't leave Winry alone, not after Aunty, not after you. She wanted to go with me. When May came back, Winry was in town. A last minute fitting for Mr. Ridgel's new leg."

Ed looked up at the darkening sky. He knew what happened next. He was smart enough to make the connections. He wanted to pummel Al for making Winry cry like that.

Al looked up to the door, his eyes squinted at the screen to make sure Winry wasn't standing there, no use in making her hear it all over again. "She kissed me. It was like the world disappeared when she did. I…it never felt that way with Winry," he confessed.

Ed held back the growl in his throat. Of course Al never felt that way with Winry. Winry was his, not Al's. Ed laughed miserably. She wasn't his. She wasn't even his mechanic anymore. Ed studied his hands and sighed.

Silence drifted between the brothers.

"Brother?" Al ventured, trying to break the silence.

Ed looked over at his brother for the first time since they'd sat down. "Winry said she was making tea," Ed recalled as he stood and climbed the steps to the door.

Al nodded. "I have to leave soon."

"You have enough time for some tea, my timing isn't that bad."

A slow smile made its way across Al's face as an understanding that they were both at fault passed between them. "No, it isn't," he agreed and followed Ed into the house.

* * *

_Three years after the eclipse_

Ed stared up at the clock, trying to make out the time, but there seemed to be six hands where there should only be three and he gave up. It was late, and he was more than just buzzed.

A hand clapped him on the back as he tried to stand, and he fell back onto the barstool.

"The night's young. Another round on me," Roy called from his seat beside Ed.

Al cheered, hollering into Ed's right ear.

Ed's head spun with the noise.

The bartender flipped a row of shot glasses onto the bar and filled them with Truth knows what.

This time, Ed didn't cough at the burn of the alcohol as it went down his throat—he'd had far to many for the sensation to elicit any kind of reaction.

"Let's hope you can hold your alcohol as well as Livi," Alex boomed.

Ed looked to his left. "Loud," he hissed at the hulking man.

"Otherwise he won't make it to the ceremony," Roy joked, elbowing Ed.

"Winry'll kill me," Ed slurred, giving Roy an unfocused glare.

Noise erupted from the door of the bar as a group of men ambled in.

Ed turned his glare on them.

They quieted down and slunk over to a table.

Havoc and Breda were betting on how many times Ed would have to get acquainted with the toilet in the morning, but Ed tuned them out. Someone else had mentioned his name. His name, Al's name, and Winry's name. He leaned back, his shoddy balance threatening to dump him on the ground, and strained his ears to hear the whispers.

"He's a fool."

Laughter. Agreement.

"One brother after the other. I hope he has someone to keep an eye on her if he has to leave town."

Tension filled Ed's body. His foggy mind cleared. No one talked about Winry like that.

More laughter.

His head pounded, his blood boiled, he nearly face planted as he slid off the stool.

"Whoa there," Roy remarked, grabbing Ed's shoulder to steady him.

"Need a bucket?" Breda joked.

He didn't hear them. His eyes were fixed on the group who'd come in just moments before.

Al followed him, noticed as his hands curled into fists.

"Brother?" Al called.

Ed huffed as Al called attention to him.

A guy about his age with dark brown hair stood.

Ed decked him before the others saw he was coming.

Roy half stumbled half ran and reached Ed as Al was pulling him off a blond.

"Take it back," Ed growled.

Someone spit at him as he pulled back. Another took a cheap shot. He saw stars and his eye throbbed.

He pushed Roy and Al off of him.

Just as he leapt at the one who'd hit him, Alex planted himself between them.

"Take. It. Back!" Ed roared.

"Or what, Shorty?"

"ENOUGH!" The Bartender's bellow seemed to shake the room.

The silence that followed was suffocating. Al steered Ed towards the back exit while the bartender made the other group pay for their drinks.

Slowly, the othesr trickled out of the back doors to join them.

"You're gonna look like shit in the morning," Havoc piped up when he got a look at Ed's face.

"They'll look worse," Ed mumbled, hoping he was right.

"What was that about?" Al demanded.

Ed scowled. He could feel his eye and everything around it starting to swell. "You, Me, and Winry," he spat, refusing to give anymore details. Al would know.

Al looked away from Ed and back towards the bar. He probably would have reacted the same way if he'd heard.

No one else asked for more of an explanation. Ed was glad for the silence as they all stumbled down the dirt road to the yellow house.

A lantern was lit on the balcony. Ed grinned.

She nearly wrenched him when she saw his black eye in the morning.

"What happened?" she demanded, hands planted on her hips.

He shrugged. "Can't remember."

She almost believed him, but he looked away as he said it. "Oh, really?"

Ed cringed at the disbelief in her voice. He made himself look her in the eyes and then nodded. He wished his muddled brain was working fast enough for him to make up some stupid story, because he wasn't going to tell her the truth. Couldn't tell her.

She let her hands slide off her hips and left him there. "We made breakfast," she called over her shoulder as she left the room.

When he got to the kitchen Roy was entertaining everyone with a tale of their night out.

"I've never seen anyone move that quick," Roy paused as Ed caught his eyes and mouthed 'no'. Roy smirked. "I didn't think he was going to make it without falling, but he didn't even stumble once. Not once, until he got to the bathroom. I got there just in time to see his head collide with the side of the stall."

"He's lucky he didn't puke all over himself," Jean added.

Winry grimaced.

Riza shook her head. "You really shouldn't have let them pressure you into drinking so much," Riza told him as he took a seat at the table. "And you shouldn't have let him get so drunk," she chided Roy.

Roy shrugged.

Ed's stomach lurched as he looked at the food set out on the table.

"There he goes again," Breda said through a chuckle as Ed left the room.

He sat on the floor a moment, waiting to see if his stomach would rebel again. A knock sounded on the door.

"You okay?" Al called.

"Yeah," he answered as he got to his feet and looked at himself in the mirror.

The cold water felt like heaven against the heat that radiated from his swollen eye and bruised skin as he splashed his face with it. His reflection smiled back at him as he told himself Roy wasn't such a bastard after all.

When he got back to the table, two pieces of toast were stacked on his plate and only the men remained. If his face didn't hurt so much, he would have drawn up an eyebrow in question at the empty seats.

"They're all getting ready. You should eat before people start arriving," Al suggested.

"Thanks," Ed said, not just to his brother, but everyone.

Roy smirked. "You know you owe me, again," he remarked.

Ed rolled his eyes, winced at the pain of rolling his eyes, and then took a bite of the dry toast. "I'll consider it a wedding present," he huffed.

* * *

_Four years after the eclipse_

He woke up to a pain shooting through his arm. Blinking away sleep, he looked over at Winry and his eyes widened.

She released his arm and groaned.

He reached across her to the bedside table and turned on the lamp.

"Winry, you okay?" he asked.

A tear slid down her cheek as she shook her head.

Without a word, she moved the thin blanket over to his side of the bed and stumbled out of the room. He watched as she went. His eyebrows drawing together as he noticed a dark spot on her nightgown.

He shook his head, knowing it must have just been a shadow or his imagination, maybe a combination of the two. Until he looked at the sheets.

Spots of bright red popped up at him.

He jumped out of bed, scrambled after her.

The bathroom door was shut, but he could hear her haunted sobs.

He didn't knock, didn't call her name, just opened the door and stepped inside with her.

"It's gone," she managed to choke out.

He shook his head as she buried her face back in her hands. "No, didn't the doctor say some bleeding was normal?" he asked.

"Not with back pain and cramps," she explained.

His hope crumbled as he remembered her complaints about being uncomfortable when they got into bed.

He kneeled in front of her and took her hands from her face. He looked up into her eyes and opened his mouth, but no words come out. He didn't know what to say.

His teacher's face flashed across his mind, and he wondered if she would know what to say. Somewhere, in the recesses of his mind he's glad Winry never took an interest in alchemy. She looks so broken in front of him that he's sure she would be thinking of human transmutation if she knew alchemy. Hell, he knew better, and he was still thinking about it..

He shoved the thoughts back, banished them from his mind, and turned his attention back to her. "It'll be okay," he managed to tell her. Not exactly the most comforting words in the world, but they're what came to mind.

She didn't look at him, didn't give any indication that she'd heard his words. "I need to clean up," she told him, her voice cracking slightly.

He nodded and reluctantly left the bathroom.

He held the door knob in his hand and leaned up against the closed door, listening to her cry until the sound of running water was all that could be heard.

Not wanting to leave her alone, he rushed to their room and found another nightgown. This one a dark blue, almost black.

That's when he noticed the pattern.

The biggest events of his life happened around the anniversary of the eclipse—the Promised Day. Pinako's death. His leaving. His returning. Their wedding. Losing the baby.

As he stood there, he wished he could go back in time and give that homunculus another punch. It might not change anything, but it'd make him feel a hell of a lot better.

* * *

_Five years after the eclipse_

"Brother," Al prodded him.

The crying was different.

He'd noticed it before Al had poked him.

They both stared at the door, willing it to open.

Gracia beamed as she pulled the door open.

Ed scrambled to his feet.

It was pure luck she'd stuck around after the baby shower.

"You have a daughter," she announced as she stepped aside for him to enter.

Ed snatched up Gracia's gift, Maes' old camera, from the dresser as he walked over to Winry. Seeing her holding that little thing swaddled in a yellow blanket, he couldn't help but feel the urge to snap a picture. He wanted to be able to look at that scene over and over for years to come.

Her eyes were closed tight against the world and her skin was still pink.

Winry's hair was damp and sweat beaded her forehead. Ed put the camera down and smoothed away a few hairs that clung to her face.

"You're amazing," he told her.

She gave him a tired smile. "Not awesome?" she teased.

"That, too," he corrected himself, laughing with her about his overuse of the word when she'd helped deliver Satera's baby.

"It is pretty awesome," Al joined in as he approached them.

'-.-'-.-'

**A.N.: **help_haiti (at livejournal) word offering fic written for S J Smith. Prompt: Resembool Trio, anniversary of the Promised Day. This piece is a bit more bittersweet than what I usually write, but I'm glad for it. Since tears seems to be a reoccurring theme in this fic, I thought it could be put into this collection for the prompt tears. Thanks for reading!


	7. Just A Bit of Practice

I don't own FMA

Set post-manga, with **spoilers** for Ed' sacrifice.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"What did you make? It stinks," Winry asked as she backed out of the kitchen.

"It's just some eggs and bacon," Ed huffed.

"Ugh, it's making me sick," she complained as she raised the collar of her shirt over her nose.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't eat it."

Al watched Winry retreat with a raised brow.

"The first day you're back from Xing, and she's still in a mood," Ed grumbled.

"Did you two have a fight?" Al inquired.

Ed laughed. "A fight, try a few," he scoffed as he flipped the eggs over. "Hey, have you discovered which way you like your eggs yet?"

"So you two still pick on each other? Eh, they don't really make fried eggs in Xing, so surprise me."

"Hey, it's not like I mean to, she just takes things the wrong way," he defended himself, his back to Al as he turned the bacon over.

"Sure," Al replied.

"Fine, don't believe me," Ed huffed as he shaved a few slices of bread from a loaf and popped them into the oven. "I think she's getting sick."

Al straightened up. "Really? I could check her out and see," he offered, jumping at the chance to practice rentanjutsu.

Ed flipped the eggs and bacon onto plates and pulled the bread out of the oven, tossing it onto the counter and blowing on his fingertips. "Hot."

"I don't expect it would be cold, Brother," Al teased.

Ed glared at him as he set down the plates on the table. "You're a real joker, you know that."

"It helps with the girls," Al told him.

"Just shut up and eat," Ed ordered.

Al grinned and dug in.

"She insists that she's not sick, so just tell her you want to get some practice in," Ed warned through a mouthful of egg.

Al nodded.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Winry opened her eyes as a knock sounded on the door frame.

"Hey, Al. How was the train ride here?" she asked as he moved into the room. Den padded over to him and he bent down to scratch behind her ears.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to those train seats. I don't know how Brother did it all those years," he complained.

Winry nodded as she sat up. "He's too stubborn to mention it?" she guessed.

Al shrugged. "Probably. How's business been?"

"Well, it's not as hectic as when Ed was breaking his automail every six months. How was your training?"

Al tried not to smile; the conversation was going exactly where he wanted it to. "Good, but I need to keep practicing," he answered.

"Practicing?"

"It's more of a medical alchemy. May taught me how to check someone's vitals and pinpoint the cause of certain illnesses, but I'm still a beginner," he explained.

Winry frowned. "I thought you'd pick it up in no time."

Al ran a hand through his hair. "Remember when May tried to teach me when we were up North? It would have been easier if I hadn't known alchemy, it's so similar, but different," he admitted.

Winry nodded. "You can practice on me, just don't mess up anything inside," she said, half joking, half serious.

Al frowned. "I wouldn't even think of practicing on you if I thought something would go wrong," he mumbled.

Winry put up her hands. "I was joking, Al. I trust you," she reassured him.

He crossed his arms. "It's not funny, Winry."

She closed her eyes and rubbed them. "I know, I know. I've just been tired lately, and my sense of humor's a bit off when I'm tired. And I get grumpy. I'm pretty sure I've been picking fights with Ed. I don't mean to, it just happens," she confided. She looked up at him, a steely look in her blue eyes. "Don't tell him I said that, he'll gloat for ages. I think I've been staying up too late working on automail or something."

"I can try and find the source of your fatigue," he offered.

She nodded.

"We'll have to go somewhere you don't mind me using this," he said as he produced a piece of chalk from his pants pocket.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You're going to draw out the circle?"

"Yeah, It's better doing it the longer way until I have it fully mastered. Helps me remember it," he explained.

"Makes sense," she agreed as she got to her feet. "We'll use the study."

**-x-x-x-x-**

She sat on the edge of Ed's desk while Al drew out the circle, eyes narrowing with suspicion at how quickly he was done with it. In the back of her mind, she wondered if Ed had put Al up to checking on her, but waved off the thought. Al wouldn't, couldn't, be so sneaky.

"Now, you sit here," Al ordered, pointing to the middle of the circle.

"Seems like you've mastered drawing this array," she observed.

"I wouldn't quite say mastered, but I am getting quicker at it," he admitted as she sat down.

Blue light filled the room as he touched his hands to the chalk lines. She shut her eyes against the light. Without Ed using alchemy, she'd forgotten how bright transmutation light was.

"So, anything wrong with me?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

Al was staring at her, his golden eyes so intense she had to look away. He didn't answer her.

"Earth to Al," she called, waving a hand in front of his face.

He shook his head. "Sorry, that happens sometimes," he apologized through a cough.

"So, anything wrong"?" she repeated.

"Wrong…no, nothing at all," he stammered, telling himself that he wasn't lying, nothing was wrong with her.

"Well, I haven't had breakfast yet, so I'm going to go eat," she told him as she stood and dusted the chalk from her pants. "You want any watermelon?" she asked, stopping at the doorway.

"Uh, maybe later," he declined, still crouched on the floor. "I'm gonna clean this up first."

She shrugged off his odd behavior and left him alone.

Al went to the doorway and watched her walk down the stairs. Once she was in the kitchen, he followed, but went to the front door instead of the kitchen.

He circled around the house and found Ed up in a tree, tying rope around a sturdy branch.

Ed saw him and waved. "Hey, Al, remember when Dad put up a tire swing for us?"

Al nodded, he'd loved that tire swing. A memory of the times when he and Ed would fight over who got to use if first sprang to the front of his mind and he smiled, wondering if Elric telepathy really did work. "Brother, you should come down here for a minute," he called.

"I'm almost done," Ed called back.

Al leaned against the tree, waiting.

"Hey, you're in the way," Ed whined.

Al looked up. "Can't you jump down from there?"

"And break my automail? Winry'd really kill me then."

"I don't know about that. Not now, but maybe in about nine months" Al mused, but moved aside.

"Huh? Why?" Ed asked, as he planted his feet on the ground.

Al grinned. "So, uh, you and Winry have gotten quite close, huh?" he teased.

Ed blushed. He didn't really discuss things like that with his younger brother...or anyone for that matter. "What's it matter?" he huffed.

"Well, if you aren't, then someone else must be the father," Al said matter-of-factly, still grinning down at Ed.

"The fa—father?" Ed stuttered, golden irises almost lost in the whites of his eyes as they widened.

Al steered Ed to the newly hung swing.

"Nothing's wrong with her, and it's not that time of the month, she's pregnant," Al elucidated.

Ed looked down at the gnarled tree roots and, for a moment, Al thought his brother was going to pass out, but when Ed looked up at him, a goofy grin was plastered across his face.

"I'm going to be a father," Ed declared.

Al nodded. Ed's smile faltered. "Did you tell her?" he asked.

"You told me you wanted to know what I found out first," Al reminded him.

"Good. Don't tell her yet," Ed requested.

"Why not?"

"I wonder how long it will take before she realizes it. Now that you've told me, it makes sense," Ed murmured.

"You can't tell her you know, or else she'll kill me for keeping it secret," Al agreed.

Ed extended his hand, and they shook on it.

"Want to help me make a few calls?" Ed asked, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"What're you doing, let me do that," Ed snapped when he saw Winry taking a load of parts down to her workroom.

"I can get it," she argued.

"Let me do it," he insisted, already wrapping his arms around the box.

"Why all this help all of a sudden?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "Do you want something?"

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman," he clarified.

"A gentleman…you?" she said through laughter.

"Hey, I can be nice," he told her.

"Fine, you can take it, I promised Granny I'd be over to help make dinner, anyways," she gave in.

Ed smiled in triumph and took the box from her.

"You and Al better not be late, we're making stew," she called as he started down the stairs.

"We're never late for stew," he called back.

She rolled her eyes, wondering what his true intentions were with how much he'd been hovering over her lately; it seemed like he wouldn't let her lift a finger if it wasn't necessary.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Pinako frowned as she held back her granddaughter's hair.

"Sorry," Winry murmured as she wiped her mouth. "My stomach's just been a little sensitive lately."

She didn't quite approve of the brother's keeping Winry's condition secret from the mother-to-be, but she could hold out just a couple more hours. At least this would give her an excuse to keep Winry from going into the living room.

"Why don't you go rest up in your old room, I'll finish dinner," Pinako suggested.

"I think I'll do that," Winry agreed.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Winry's stomach rumbled as she woke up, or maybe she woke up because her stomach rumbled, she wasn't quite sure, but when she opened her eyes Ed was leaning against the door frame, a smile stretched across his face.

"Evening, sleepyhead."

"'M hungry," she mumbled as she stretched.

"C'mon, dinner's ready," he said, stretching out his hand to her.

She smiled up at him as he pulled her to her feet; maybe he was a gentleman after all.

"Ed, what's going on?" she asked as they walked down the stairs in the dark.

"You'll see," he told her, and as the words left his lips the lights flickered on to reveal a house full of guests. "Congratulations," everyone shouted.

"Ed, it's not my birthday until next month," she whispered.

"Read the signs, you dork," he said through laughter.

She looked across the room and her free hand went to her mouth as everything clicked: the nausea, vomiting, mood swings, cravings, and fatigue.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, and she singled out Al. "You lied to me," she accused, shaking her finger at him.

"No, nothing's wrong with you," he told her.

"I can't believe you two kept this a secret for a week. You're horrible," she hissed. "Next time, just tell me, don't make such a big production of it," she chastised.

"Next time?" Ed asked, eyebrows lifting in surprise.

She frowned. "What? You don't want a next time?" she inquired.

"You hear that, she hasn't even had the first one and she already wants another," Gracia remarked, beaming down at Elycia.

Ed gently squeezed Winry's hand. "You're amazing, you know that?" he asked in a whisper.

"Not awesome?" she asked, recalling his words when she'd helped deliver Satera's baby.

"Awesome, too," he told her.

"That's right, just keeping complimenting her," Havoc advised, earning him a smack to the back of the head from Rebecca and a stern look from Riza. Roy laughed, but refrained from commenting at Havoc's punishment.

"Well, what are you two still doing up on the stairs, get down here and celebrate already," Pinako demanded, thumping her cane on the floor for emphasis

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A.N. - **Originally posted to fmagiftexchange lj for the propmt "breaking the news of her pregnancy in a different way; he, or someone else figures it out before she does". I think it also fits the prompt lie for this challenge quite well. Hopefully, my hand will back to 100% soon and I'll be able to work on my other for reading!

Thanks for reviewing: Taiora Freak, S J Smith, DanuchieeIchigo, Orange Singer, Kenkao7rocks5forever, CreativebitLazy, KatsyKat, Took-Baggins, Legendary Chimera, Automailjunkie44, LittleChemist, AliasAurora, Fantasy Fan Girl, InfinityOnTheRun, ehxhfdl14, Kat B18, Cerulean San, Maggie's Revenge, Beifa, Should be Sleeping, Animeluvr8, Yun Min, MegaSliferSlacker7, ElricKeyBlade, Kuroxdoragon.


End file.
